Journey to new places
by x45boy
Summary: My first crossover, by which took me a lot of research and time to watch the episode to do to make this. So enjoy.


**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 1 of Ch. 1**

(In a city of ruins, where the sky is full of smoke from fires, the people are in raged, dusty, and torn clothing, and there is nothing but garbage for miles around you, this is the Saylee city, where all street urchins go, to find warmth, shelter, and most of all somewhere save from all the horrible things outside the city. Out there are the most horrible things, such as pirates, outlaws, bandits, monsters, and a surprise on every corner. For those of you reading this, you may ask what is this place, well I'll tell you this is the "Freak World" where only the strongest, fastest, and most bravest can survive, and our story will start at a nearby van, where there are three monster hunters ready for action.)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 2 of Ch. 1**

(Inside the van, a short and small buzz comes on. Then with a click, we hear a voice from a radio.)  
**Radio Announcer****:** Well, today's news includes the still missing and dangerous criminal Dr. J. Leevon, who has been charge of illegal scientific weaponry. On other news the government has still not found out who has stolen all of the science equipment at the Saysee laboratory. This has been Sawleen of Saylee city news live, now back to groovy Sawtee with music.  
**Music on the radio****:** (Very superstitious, writing's on the wall,  
Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall,  
Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass  
Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past.)  
**Xeidler-A****:** Hey, Pally-A, Phydo-A, GET THE HECK OUT OF BED AND GET A GOING!  
**Pally-A & Phydo-A****:** WE'RE UP.  
**Music on the radio****:** (oo When you believe in things that you don't understand, Then you suffer, Superstition ain't the way. Very superstitious, wash your face and hands, Rid me of the problem, do all that you can, Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong, You don't wanna save me, sad is my song.)  
(As the song called Superstitious Performed by Stevie Wonder continues, the A's get ready for the day and not knowing what might happen next, for what may happen to them maybe be the most dangerous journey they have ever faced.)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 3 of Ch. 1**

As the A's stepped out of their Van you must know what they look like. Xeidler-A is tall, strong and fierce. He wear's an old raged duster, old warn jeans, black leather hindleg boots (which are silver plated), a long and big hat with a Peacock feather on it, and a golden robotic hand that kinda looks like the golden hand that lion-o uses in the TV show called thunder cats (it also has a chaos emerald near the end of it), and a belt with many different weapons (which he uses for his job as a "Monster Hunter"). Pally-A is tall (But, not as tall as Xeidler-A). He look's kinda like Crane from "Kung Fu Panda". But, doesn't wear a hat. His beak is abet little short and abet fat. He wears a brown cotton vest. His feathers are the colors blue and white. His beak and legs are a yellowish-orange. Phydo-A is the shortest member of the group. His fur (like Xeidler-A's) is brown. His fur is also a bit messed up. He only wear's torn up blue jeans. He has brown eyes (also like Xeidler-A, unlike Pally-A who is the only member of the group who has blue eyes). Oh, I almost forgot Xeidler-A has an eye glass machine on his hat (which helps him see in many different forms, like X-ray, night vision, and inferred vision).

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 4 ½ of Ch. 1**

**Xeidler-A****:** Ah, finally some room to stretch my arms and legs.  
**Pally-A****:** You know for once I do agree with you on this. (Mumbling) Even though I rather you be a little more persistent for reading a few more books.  
**Xeidler-A****:** Can someone please hit Pally-A for me.  
(One second later Phydo-A punches Pally-A in the cheek and in that moment Pally-A turns over from the direction the hit was pointing to and hits the ground)  
**Xeidler-A****:** Thank you, Phydo-A.  
**Phydo-A****:** No problem.  
**Pally-A****:** Yeah, no problem. But, at least you could have hit me in the shoulder or something.  
**Xeidler-A****:** Well, you should watch what you say or else you could get hit and I mean hard, really hard. So you better keep that in mind, okay.  
**Pally-A****:** Okay, okay. I got your point okay. Ah, man I got a lot of things to learn about you two.  
**Phydo-A & Xeidler-A****:** That you do Pally-A, that you do.  
(Later a young Golden-retriever-boy in a truck drivers hat, a hoody, and in torn blue jeans and Nike's comes up to Xeidler-A)  
**?****:** Yo, Xeidler-A.  
**Xeidler-A****:** Oh, yeah Jayloon. What is it this time?  
**Jayloon****:** Oh, man, dude, I need a big favor from you.  
**Xeidler-A****:** Okay, what is this time, a truck load of diamonds, gold. Oh, or is it cash.  
**Jayloon****:** Ha, ha, ha. Not funny dude.  
**Xeidler-A****:** Yeah, yeah. Now what in heck is it that you need?  
**Jayloon****:** Dude, I need your car dude. I got this smoking hot chick dude, I'm talking smoking hot girl, and I'm talking good looking body.  
**Xeidler-A****: **(laughing) Kid, stop say things I say. Cause you aren't good at it and you aren't getting my car.  
**Jayloon****:** Okay, so that one time I needed one of your cars it ended up in the dump. So what at least you could give me that black-Ferrari of yours.  
**Xeidler-A****:** Well, I got a better way.  
(As Xeidler-A pulls out some car keys out of his left pocket. He pulls out a car remote and pushes a red button and all of a sudden a bright red Ferrari with white stripes comes out of nowhere)  
**Xeidler-A****:** Well, here is your ride for tonight.  
**Jayloon****:** Oh, dude. This is so sweet. I can't believe you are giving me this.  
(As Jayloon tries to take the keys from Xeidler-A's hand, Xeidler-A pulls the keys back)  
**Xeidler-A****:** Ah, you don't think you're getting away that easy. You know you can't get a single scratch on this baby, right.  
**Jayloon****:** Yeah, yeah. Now can you give me the keys man. I'm going to be late.  
**Xeidler-A****:** Fine, here go nock yourself out.  
(Xeidler-A throws the keys to Jayloon)  
**Jayloon****:** Ah, thanks man I owe you.  
**Xeidler-A****:** You owe me five.  
(As Xeidler-A turns to face Pally-A and Phydo-A, he sees them both staring at him)  
**Xeidler-A****:** What.  
**Pally-A****:** You know he's going to mess up the car.  
**Xeidler-A****:** Yeah, I know. But, I know one thing for sure.  
**Pally-A****:** And that is.  
**Xeidler-A****:** He's not going to ask for a car from me anymore.  
**Pally-A****:** And may I ask why.  
**Xeidler-A****:** I don't need that car anymore.  
**Phydo-A**: And why's that.  
**Xeidler-A****:** I just don't need that piece of junk anymore. I got enough cars anyway.  
**Phydo-A****:** But... Oh, come on it's a sweet car. It's fast, it's cool, and it has an awesome paint job. You could at least let me sit in it.  
**Xeidler-A****:** Well, if you like it so much why don't you ask Jayloon for it back.

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 4 ¾ of Ch. 1**

(Meanwhile, at the Everfree Forest in Equestria, near one of the swamps we see sixty armored wolf-men soldiers with rifles searching for something)  
**Armored wolf-man soldier #53****: **General Sawvee, you're not going to like this but, we still have not found the objects that the emperor sent us to look for.  
**General Sawvee****:** Huh, Emperor Spirit is not going to like this.  
(Meanwhile at Ponyville, we see a unicorn pony known as Twilight Sparkle who's coat is a Pale/light grayish mulberry color, her mane is a Moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks like color, and her eye color is Moderate violet, and we see she has received a letter from Princess Celestia)  
**Letter from Princess Celestia Being read by Twilight Sparkle****:** To my faithful student Twilight Sparkle,  
I'm writing this to tell that there have been some strange sounds from the Everfree Forest and it concerns me that there might be trouble coming close to Ponyville. So, I hope you and your friends can find out what it is and stop it before it comes any closer to Ponyville.  
Sincerely, Princess Celestia.  
**Twilight Sparkle****:** Hm, well this sounds strange. Why would Princess Celestia tell me about this at four in the morning? Well, I guess when the sun comes up I will have to tell my friends. Till then I need to catch some sleep.  
(While Twilight Sparkle goes back to sleep and waits for the sun to come up. The journey that see will take with her friends might be the greatest journey of they're lives).

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 5 of Ch. 1**

As Twilight Sparkle awakens from the night into the morning, she and her assistant Spike (who is a purple and green young male dragon) are going to tell her friends about the letter from Princess Celestia. Later, we see the five other mares which are Applejack (an Earth pony with a hat), Fluttershy (a Pegasus pony), Rarity (a unicorn pony), Pinkie Pie (another Earth pony), and Rainbow Dash (another Pegasus pony) and there, right in front of them is Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Soon as Twilight finishes the letter each of the five ponies looks at one another. Then, they look back at Twilight.  
**Twilight****:** So, what do you think this might be about?  
**Rainbow Dash****:** I don't know but, I'm gonna find out.  
**Applejack****:** Now hold on Rainbow. What ever is makin' those strange noises is probably not too happy to have some one they don't know just bust in out of nowhere.  
**Rarity****: **You know I most serenely agree with Applejack. We can't just burst in there and expect who ever it is making noises to welcome us. He or she might not be too happy.  
**Rainbow Dash****:** So, what do well do then, Twilight?  
**Twilight****:** I don't know I might need to think of what could be making those sounds.  
(Meanwhile, back at the Freak world. The A's received a call from a friend telling them about an illegal scientific weaponry deal going down between Dr. J. Leevon and Evil spirit and it is at the ship yard on the eastern dock).  
**Xeidler-A With binoculars over his Eyes****:** Well, this is got to be it, the man is wanted and we're the only reason why he was in jail.  
**Pally-A****:** You would think the man might hold a grudge?  
**Phydo-A****:** I don't know but, we got to stop them before Evil Spirit might get his hands on a nuclear laser or something.  
**Xeidler-A taking the binoculars off of his eye's****:** Right and that's why we are going in there guns blazing and stuff.  
**Pally-A****:** What, are you insane there's got to be one hundred and fifty armored soldiers out armed and ready for us.

**Xeidler-A****:** Well, to bad so sad we got to stop Evil Spirit. You of all people should know it's our job to stop him and who ever might destroy peace and balance to all the different worlds. So, we are going to fight with open arms filled with guns. So, "LET'S GO"!  
**Pally-A****:** I got a bad feeling about this?  
**Phydo-A****:** Ha, that's what you always say.  
(As the A's leave the building you might want to know that Xeidler-A has five Revolvers, two Schmeisser MP.18 submachine guns, four Combat shotguns, and two hundred and fifty-seven knives to use at his disposal. While Phydo-A has two HK MP5-SD silenced submachine guns and Pally-A, well he's toast since he is the only person in the group who doesn't have a gun at the moment. Know the A's are at the side of one building near the eastern docks. Then, all of a sudden they were spotted by a search light and then that's when the fight began, one of the soldier on the search light tower began shooting at the A's and as he was shooting, the A's were trying to get away from the shots. But, the soldier was stopping every way they try to get away. So, Xeidler-A got out one of his revolvers and shot the soldier in the head then ran away to accidently meet forty soldiers on the upstairs fire exits of a building shooting at the A's. So, Xeidler-A throw twenty of his knifes separately and they hit half the soldiers in the eye's, legs, chest, throats, and heads. But, the other half was still firing their guns. So, Xeidler-A got out one of his Schmeisser MP.18 submachine guns and shot and killed the rest of the soldiers. But, thing got worse. More soldiers were going to see what was going on so the A's ran away before the soldiers got the. But, that was when they were surrounded by seventy-Five soldiers and on the top of a ship stood a tall dark figure standing next to something covered in a quilt).  
**Xeidler-A****:** Evil Spirit.  
**Evil Spirit****:** Hahaha, charmed as usual Xeidler-A and as always you come to stop me in my plan to expanded my empire and yet, here you are out numbered as usual. But, this time you will not escape. (Then, Evil spirit pulled the quilt off the object to revel it was a giant laser tank).  
**Evil Spirit****:** You like it. Dr. J. Leevon made it him self from the stolen science equipment From Saysee laboratories. He calls it never born. Which has the power to make people vanish from existents and that means you three. So, this is 'good bye, old foe'. (Then at the snap of Evil Spirit's fingers two soldiers fired up the machine and shot the A's. But, what Evil Spirit didn't know was that the machine didn't destroy the A's. But, sent them to another world.)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 6 of Ch. 1**

(Meanwhile, we see all of the six mares near the entryway to Everfree Forest and which Rainbow Dash said were last seen the six mares at, that they should just go in Everfree Forest and ask Zecora what the strange sounds are. But, sadly when they ask Zecora all she said was "Am sorry, my good friends. But, there is evil beyond these strange sounds". So, do to that the six mares decide to split up and they split up like this. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy go east, Applejack and Twilight go a little bit down south and Rainbow Dash and Rarity go west but, they didn't notice the strange electric lights in the sky.)

(Later after a big flash of white light we see the A's in the sky falling and screaming)

**Xeidler-A****: **AAAAAAAAAH! This looks like the end of our lives guys.

**Pally-A****: **This is the worst bloody day, no thanks to you.

**Xeidler-A****: **Alright that's it. Phydo-A, punch him.

**Phydo-A****: **Xeidler-A, I don't think I have to do that.

**Xeidler-A****:** May I ask why.

**Phydo-A****: **Because we're the good guys and the good guys in comics always live in dangerous situation like this.

**Pally-A****: **This isn't a comic book Phydo-A, this is real life.

(And as the Xeidler-A was about to say something the A's somehow hit the trees immediately on impact. But, do to the impact the A's were getting hit several time by the trees branches and thankfully by the hits from the branches slowed them down and not hit the ground and die from the collision of hitting the ground.)

**Xeidler-A laying flat on the ground****: **You know Phydo-A, I'm really starting to think you read way too many comic books.

**Pally-A****:** I second that.

(After getting up the A's are trying to figure out were in all of the universe are they)

**Xeidler-A****:** Okay, I think the old map I have right here from the old library of Sir, G. Lung the great and powerful wizard ancient scroll matches this place right here.

**Phydo-A****: **So, were are we.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, by the looks of it we are in a place called the Everfree Forest and the this whole land is called Equestria.

**Pally-A****: **So, all we have to do now is find the nearest town.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well…. Hmmm…. It looks like the nearest town from here is a place called Ponyville. So, will go there right after we scope out the area. So, Pally-A you go east, Phydo-A you go west and I'll go south. We'll meet here at 3 a-sap. OKAY!

**Pally-A & Phydo-A****: **OKAY!

**The A's****: **BREAK!

(As the A's split up and went to scope out they're surroundings this is when they might see the most weirdest thing they have seen in they're lives.)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 7 of part 1**

(South of Everfree forest we see Applejack and Twilight hiding in a bush. For what they are seeing are the most strangest creatures they have over seen before. Not only that but, the Diamond Dogs are also helping them)

**Applejack****:** (whispering) What do ya think their doing, Twilight?

**Twilight****: ** (whispering) Well, by the looks of it, I think they're trying to find something.

(Meanwhile, up in one of the tree's we see Xeidler-A lying flat on his chest on a tree branch with binoculars over his Eyes)

**Xeidler-A with binoculars over his Eyes****:** Well, this gets better and better. First, I get sent here. Then I founded out that one of the people who works for Evil Spirit who sent me here, IS HERE! What's, nest. *Crackling* Oh, crud.

(Then, with in that moment the branch snaps making it fall and Xeidler-A with it strait in to a bush were Twilight and Applejack were hiding in)

**Twilight****: **Ow, what hit us?

**Applejack****:** I don't know Twilight. I can't see.

**Xeidler-A****: **That's because my hat is hanging on your face and someone's hat is on my bloody face.

**Applejack****: **That would be mine.

**Xeidler-A****: **Oh, here you go. (Gives Applejack hat to her)

**Applejack****: **Thanks. (Gives Xeidler-A his hat to him)

**Xeidler-A****: **Thank you and may I…

(Twilight finally got out and turned around and faced Xeidler-A and stood with shock)

**Twilight****:** You...your… one of them.

**In Xeidler-A's head****: **Oh, dear lord. Have I died and gone to a horrible world of a nightmare.

(And do to that Xeidler-A got up as fast as he could and ran)

**Xeidler-A running****: **Oh, brother I hope Pally-A and Phydo-A are alright.

(Meanwhile, east of the Everfree forest. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy saw at lest fifty-hundred armored wolf-men soldiers marching to a near by camp)

**Pinkie Pie****: **Wow, I didn't know they had parades in Everfree forest.

**Fluttershy****: **Ah… Pinkie pie they…ah, don't have parades in Everfree forest.

**Pinkie Pie****: **Awwwwwe, well what is all this about.

**Fluttershy****: **Ah… well I don't know.

(Meanwhile, up in one of the tree we see Pally-A with opera glasses over his eye's)

**Pally-A with opera glasses over his eye's****: **Hm, well it looks like Evil Spirit is trying to expand his empire a bit. Starting right here.

(A few seconds later Pally-A gets up and spreads his wings to take flight)

**Pally-A****: **Well, I better go back to camp and wait for the other to arrive and *crack*…. Oh bugger.

(A few seconds later, the tree branch snapped and fell behind Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and right when the tree fell the two ponies turned right behind them to see Pally-A knocked out and with a broken wing)

**Fluttershy****:** Oh, my… that poor creature fell out of that tree.

**Pinkie Pie****: **Wow, look at him he's huge and he's wearing a vest.

**Fluttershy****: **Ah… Pinkie Pie I think we should take him to Ponyville to Twilight's place and wait till Twilight gets back and looks at this.

**Pinkie Pie****: **Okay… maybe Twilight and the others have found out what is going on around here.

**Fluttershy****: **I sure hope so?

(As Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy carry Pally-A off to Twilight's place, they might have stop to look at the giant air balloons on the ground to know what is really going on in Everfree forest)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 8 of part 1**

(Meanwhile, we see our three hero's Ash, Dawn, and Brock as they are traveling to one of the TCG islands. Until they hear shouting and shooting near the right of them)

**Ash****:** Do you guys hear that?

**Dawn****: **Yeah, it sounds kind of strange.

**Brock****: **I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

**Ash****:** Yeah, let's go.

**Pikachu****: **Pika, pika.

**Dawn****: **Wait, guys I think we shouldn't run off towards that direction.

(As Dawn, Brock, and Ash raced to find out what was making that strange sound, we see Team Rocket in the sky in they're hot air balloon)

**Meowth****:** Huh… well it looks like the twerps are chasin' after something.

**James****:** Hm… what are they chasing after that could be so interesting.

**Jessie****: **Well, what ever it is we should follow them and find out.

**Meowth****: **Yeah, let's go follow those twerps.

(And so Team Rocket followed the twer... uh... I mean our hero's towards the strange sound. Then, later our hero's see some strange creatures trying to put herds of Dodrio's, Bouffalant's, Ninetales's, Rapidash's, Houndoom's, Onix's, and Rhyhorn's into a huge metal shipping crate)

**Armored wolf-man soldier #78****: **Come on, we got to go or General Sawvee will not like this one bit.

**Armored wolf-men soldiers #87, 58, 49, 21, 34, & 96****: **Yes sir.

(As our hero's along with Team Rocket, who are up in the sky, watch these strange creatures push and pack as many Pokémon as they can into those metal shipping crates they also see some familiar faces)

**Dawn****: **Is that Hunter J?

**Brock****: **Along with Team Galactic?

(As you may know it was actually indeed Hunter J and Team Galactic working together. Not only that, but there was a creature handcuffed and chained and it looked like it has the head of a jackal and the body of a man was a somewhat stranger creature. Stranger than the others)

**Ash****:** Huh. I wonder what kind of Pokémon that is?

**Dawn****:** I don't know, but we should go to the Police Station at one of the TCG islands and go tell Officer Jenny about this.

**Brock****:** I agree what ever those creatures are, we can't just let them do that to those Pokémon, we need to go tell someone.

**Ash****: **All right, let's do it before one them sees us.

(Unfortunately for are hero's when they turned around they saw five of those creatures behind them holding some strange kind of weapons in their hands)

**Armored wolf-man soldier #75****: **Well, well, well, well. Look what we got here boys. Three snooping humans, who are going to ruin Emperor Spirit's plans.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #83****: **Well, looks like they are in quite a pickle now aren't they.

(But, as our hero's try to run away, the creatures grabbed hold of all three of them, forced their hands behind their backs, and handcuffed them. But, as the creatures tried to catch Pikachu and Piplup, Pikachu hit one of them with a Thunderbolt, but instead of electrocuting him and making him pass out it bounced off the creatures armor and up into the sky, {which you may want to know is that the armor of the creature's is made of a type of metal that is not attracted or affected to electricity, which is why the Thunderbolt from Pikachu bounced off the creatures armor} which hit Team Rocket's hot air balloon and destroyed it and made Team Rocket fall right out of the air and in one of the near by trees)

**Jessie****: **Well that was one type of experience I don't want to happen again.

**Meowth & James****: **Yeaaaah.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #65****: **Did you hear that?

**Jessie****: **(whispering) Sssssh, be quiet.

**Meowth & James****:** (whispering) Okay.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #24****:** Hear what?

**Armored wolf-man soldier #55****:** Yeah. I don't hear a thing.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #65****:** Hmm, I could have sworn I heard something.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #75****:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, who cares. Now let's go and send these three snooping humans to their cells in the ship, so that they can be question by General Sawvee about why they were spying on us, hahahaha.

(Soon afterwards our three hero's along with Pikachu and Piplup were thrown into a metal shipping crate along with some of the captured Pokémon)

**Dawn****:** I thought he said he was going to put us in one of their cells in their ship.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #75****: **I did, but I thought this would have a little more room for you, if you know what I mean, hahaha.

(Then after that he shut the metal doors and locked them. Meanwhile, Team Rocket came down from the tree and snuck into the ship to see what these creatures were up to. But, then they found themselves in the control room for the ship. So they went behind a computer and hid, only to see one of the creatures along with Hunter J and one of the members of Team Galactic {known as Mars} come up to a round circular table only to find out they were going to talk to a hologram of one of the creatures with a long scar on his left eye with three dog like creatures wearing vests)

**General Sawvee****: **What is it? And it better be important?

**Armored wolf-man soldier #78****:** I am most sorry to disturb you, General Sawvee, but we have found three humans spying on us.

**General Sawvee****:** What, but we have some humans working with us. If I need to remind you.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #78****:** I know but, these three are different and not only that, but one of our men saw an air balloon in the sky and that it was struck by a thunderbolt that hit and bounced of the armor of one of our men that captured them.

**General Sawvee****: **Hm, well have you found the people who were in that air balloon.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #78****:** No, not yet, but we have enough of those creatures that Emperor Spirit needed now.

**General Sawvee****: **Hm, good. But, now I need you to take those creatures and our three new prisoners here to me along with your friends so that we may talk about things later. Right now I need to speak with my friends the Diamond Dogs so that we may discuss things.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #78****: **Yes sir.

**General Sawvee****: **Good.

(Soon after the hologram vanished Jessie, James, and Meowth now known that they will have to help Ash, Dawn, and Brock in order for them to get out of this place and fast. But, the only question is, HOW!)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 9 of part 1**

(Meanwhile, west of Everfree forest we see Rainbow Dash and Rarity spying on a huge camp of creatures with a number of at least one million or MORE!)

**Rainbow Dash****: **(Whispering) Whoa, so those are what are making those strange noises.

**Rarity****:** (Whispering) It appears to look like it. But, would you look at what there wearing, uh, how hideous.

(Meanwhile, up in a tree as usual is well as anyone would guess is Phydo-A, who is laying flat on his chest with a _Soviet RPG-7 grenade launcher strapped on his back, and I have no clue either were he was hiding that)_

**Phydo-A with a pair of ****Steiner 8x22mmBinoculars over his eyes****: **huh, well would you look at this… almost all the soldiers Evil Spirit has is here doing his dirty work for him, as usual. Well, better meet up with Pally-A and Xeidler-A soon. *Crack*…Oh, crud.

(Soon after the tree branch crashed not behind or on top of Rainbow Dash and Rarity, but right in front of them)

**Phydo-A****:** Ok, well that somewhat didn't work out well.

**Rarity****:** Oh my goodness your one of those horrid creatures.

**Rainbow Dash****:** Alright mister you got a lot of explaining to do.

**Phydo-A****:** (Whispering) Sssssh, be quite you want them to hear you or what?

(But before Rainbow Dash and Rarity could say a thing one of the creatures in the camp heard them and went to see who or what was talking, only to see and recognized him and ran to get more of the other creatures to deal with this and soon after words there were a group of these creatures shooting at Phydo- A, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, which caused them to start running away)

**Phydo-A running****:** Oooh, come on. Could I just have a brake from getting killed.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #72****: **Come on men, don't let them get away, especially Phydo-A!

**Rarity running****:** Oh my, this is defiantly not a good time for us to stop and ask question, I guess.

**Rainbow Dash flying very fast****:** You said it, Rarity.

(But, before Rainbow Dash or Rarity could get close enough to Phydo-A who got a head start of them when he was trying to run away from the soldiers, Rarity accidently ran into Twilight and Applejack, which caused a rock to fly in the air and hit Rainbow Dash and make her fall and hit the trunk of a tree, which made it a bit easy for the armored wolf-man soldiers to capture them)

**Armored wolf-man soldier #72****:** Ha, well that was easy, right men.

**Armored wolf-man soldiers #'s 73, 62, 58, & 43****: **Yes sir.

**Rainbow Dash****: **Well too bad to spoil your surprise, but I don't think you taking us is going to happen.

(But, before one of them was going to grab her, a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere and making Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight disappear out of thin air)

**Armored wolf-man soldier #72****:** Wha... What.. What just happen?

**Armored wolf-man soldier #62****:** I… I… I don't know, sir.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #72****:** Well where ever they are find them, I need to go tell General Sawvee that one of the A's is still alive and who knows all three of them are still alive.

(Meanwhile, we see Phydo-A at the spot were they landed when they got here to see if Xeidler-A and Pally-A where there)

**Phydo-A****:** Xeidler-A, Pally-A are you out there. *Shaking sound of bushes* Alright guys I know you're in the bushes.

(But neither Pally-A or Xeidler-A were in the bushes, but there was someone behind him and he didn't know it)

**Xeidler-A****:** Aaaaah.

**Phydo-A****:** Aaaaah, holy smokes don't scare my like that.

**Xeidler-A****:** Ha, and what fun would that be, so anything going on in the west, hahaha.

**Phydo-A****:** Yeah, a camp filled with almost all of Evil Spirit's soldiers, so how bout what's at the South.

**Xeidler-A****:** Oh, well just General Sawvee of all people and three weird looking creatures.

**Phydo-A****:** Would they look like what humans call horses, but they look a bit smaller and may have a horn or have wings.

**Xeidler-A****:** No, but I saw two of those one with a horn and one without in a bush.

**Phydo-A****:** Really, well I did too, but the one without the horn had wings.

**Xeidler-A****:** Well, that's great to hear, I guess Pally-A saw some of those as well, by the way have you seen him.

**Phydo-A****:** No, I thought he was with you.

**Xeidler-A****:** No, I haven't seen him when I got here, unless.

**Phydo-A & Xeidler-A****:** Oh crud.

**Xeidler-A****:** We have to go east to find him and fast before he gets killed by Evil Spirit's soldiers or those things.

**Phydo-A****:** Right, but how are we going to rescue him with only one _Soviet RPG-7 grenade launcher, _five Revolvers, two Schmeisser MP.18 submachine guns, four Combat shotguns, two hundred and thirty-Seven knives, and two HK MP5-SD silenced submachine guns.

**Xeidler-A****:** I have no clue.

(Meanwhile, back at Twilight Sparkle's place Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were laying, Pally-A who was still knocked out, down softly on the floor after Fluttershy wrapped his broken wing. Then suddenly a flash of light appeared and then we see Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash in the room)

**Fluttershy****:** Oh, thank goodness you guys are alright.

**Pinkie Pie****:** Yeah, we thought you guys wouldn't make it to see what we brought here with us (pointing at Pally-A).

**Twilight****: **Well, this is interesting.

**Pinkie Pie****:** Yeah, that's why we brought it here to see if you know what he is.

**Twilight****:** Well, I've never seen anything like this before, but I think this creature doesn't belong here.

**Fluttershy****:** Real… Really Twilight, you think this creature doesn't live in the Everfree Forest.

**Twilight****:** Well, I'm not quiet sure. I mean there are a lot of creatures living in Everfree Forest, but I've never seen or read any kind of creature like this or any of those other creatures that are in the Everfree Forest.

**Applejack****: **So yer saying that all those creatures we saw aren't from there.

**Twilight****: **Well, maybe. But, I need to do more research on this, but we need to write to Princess Celestia first. Spike, get a paper and a quill.

**Spike****: **Right away, Twilight.

(Meanwhile, west of Everfree Forest at the huge camp inside a MGPTS-Modular General Purpose Tent we see General Sawvee along with the Diamond Dogs talking to one another)

**General Sawvee****:** So, let me get this straight you want at least two-thirds of gems for yourselves, am I correct.

**Spot****: **Uhh, yes, yes we do.

**General Sawvee****:** Hm, as I may need to remind you we both agreed that if you help us you will get your reward for your help.

**Rover****:** Well, yes we did agree to that, but well just want some gems to make sure that our men can continue to work so that they know that we are still with the agreement.

**General Sawvee****:** Hm, very well then. But, only two-thirds of your payment, the rest you'll get when your work is done, agreed.

**Fido****:** Agreed.

**General Sawvee****: **Good.

(Later, a soldier entered the tent to speak with General Sawvee)

**Armored wolf-man soldier #43****:** General Sawvee.

**General Sawvee****: **Yes, what is it.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #43****:** We have found out that one of the A's known as Phydo-A is alive, sir.

**General Sawvee****:** What, this can't be.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #43****:** It is, sir. I was with some of the men chasing after him, sir.

**General Sawvee****:** Hm, well if he is alive and here then that means that the other two are as well. Very well then, you may leave soldier.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #43****:** Yes sir.

**General Sawvee****: **Same with you three I need to talk to Emperor Spirit at this time.

**Rover****:** Very well, but remember our agreement.

**General Sawvee****:** I certainly will.

(Later, after the Soldier and the Diamond Dogs left General Sawvee turned to face a hologram of a person in a black cloak)

**Evil Spirit****: **Well, what is it, I've haven't got all day as you may know.

**General Sawvee****:** Yes my lord. As you might want to know some of my men have spotted one of the A's.

**Evil Spirit****: **What, that is impossible. They should be dead. Are you sure your men weren't just seeing things.

**General Sawvee****:** Yes my lord.

**Evil Spirit****: **Very well. I want you to put your men on red alert and to make sure that the A's stay dead, is that clear.

**General Sawvee****:** Yes my lord.

**Evil Spirit****:** Good. Now make sure that my plans go as I wanted them to be like and I will be coming over there very soon to make sure that they will, understood.

**General Sawvee****:** Yes my lord.

**Evil Spirit****:** Good.

(Soon as the hologram faded General Sawvee went out of his tent to make sure that his master's plans were as they were as his master wanted them to be like)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 10 of part 1**

(Meanwhile, outside near the eastside of Everfree forest, we see Xeidler-A with one knee bent down on the ground with his right hand scanning the drag marks on the ground with Phydo-A standing over him)

**Phydo-A****: **Found anything yet.

**Xeidler-A****: **Once again, for the twenty-fifth time, not yet.

**Phydo-A****: **You know this would be alot faster if you'd let me track who ever took Pally-A.

**Xeidler-A****: **Yeah, like the time in Vallmoni, when we almost got hanged by a rope in public, by the Werlien-Clan.

**Phydo-A****: **Hey, how was I suppose to know that they were there.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, I don't care. Anyways, let me figure out were Pally-A went to.

**Phydo-A****: **Alright, alright. Heash.

(As soon as Phydo-A walked to a tree were he can lean back and rest his back, he heard Xeidler-A whispering a familiar song while scanning the ground)

**Xeidler-A whispering****:** Out in the country past the city limit sign, well there's a honky tonk near the county line….

(It was one of Xeidler-A's favorite country songs, and Phydo-A know that for sure, and that if Pally-A was here he would complain about the song, Phydo-A on the other hand didn't complain because if he did Xeidler-A would hit him right between the eyes, that and he didn't care so long as the song wasn't be sung all the time. However, the song played by Brooks & Dunn, did in fact have a good rhythm to it, that didn't mean he liked it, its just in his opinion that it was catchy that was all, but I'm getting ahead of myself, anyways, when fifteen minutes passed Xeidler-A finally found where Pally-A was taken to)

**Xeidler-A getting up from the ground****: **Well, the people who took him went west, then turned towards north.

**Phydo-A****: **How the heck did you know that.

**Xeidler-A****: **I was trained how to hunt down and track down, remember.

**Phydo-A****: **Oh, yeah forgot about that, anyways, how are we going to rescue him.

**Xeidler-A****: **Remember that one time we disguised yourselves as a mariachi band.

**Phydo-A****:**( laughing) Yeah, until the real mariachi band arrived and started calling you out in Spanish.

**Xeidler-A****: **Yeah, he was quite mad for some reason.

**Phydo-A****: **Yeah, well we can't do that again now.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, I got a better idea than disguising yourselves as a mariachi band.

**Phydo-A****:**( smart mouthing) Yeah, and what's that?

**Xeidler-A****:**(Angry) We're going to disguise yourselves as a blues band.

**Phydo-A****:** alright, calm down, heash. Anyway, what if someone asks us to play something, then what do we do, then?

**Xeidler-A****:** Easy we'll play them the song, "Minnie the Moocher".

**Phydo-A****:**(In disbelief) Yeah, and how are we going to do that with no instruments?

**Xeidler-A****:**(Shacking his head) Well, thank goodness I have this magic guitar.

**Phydo-A****:** You got to be kidding me, you mean the guitar you got from sort of con-artists that we bumped into at the Levigoni market in the city of Valgormoti, near the desert of Watilga.

**Xeidler-A****:** Yes, if you are referring to that one, then yes.

**Phydo-A****:** Well, that's just great. Well, let's go then shall we. I can't wait to get killed be some strange creatures we don't know about.

(Due to that Xeidler-A whipped up some magic {which he only uses when he feels like doing so} to instantly make him and Phydo-A look like a Blues band, but he also wanted to make sure that they would blend in. So, he made them like somewhat close to as some of the creatures of the freak world would look like and what some of the creatures here looked liked. So he made Phydo-A look like a Minotaur mixed with some parts of a Cynocephali, but for himself, well He made himself look like a Griffon and some parts of a Phoenix, {Unfortunately this will only last 'til they rescue Pally-A, that and only they can see what they really look like no one else can, and please don't ask why it's freak world magic its quite hard to explain} and with that said the two were off towards Ponyville.)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 11 ½ of part 1**

(As soon as Xeidler-A and Phydo-A entered in Ponyville, they both noticed that all the creatures were looking at them with odd expressions on their faces.)

**Phydo-A****: **(whispering) Are they staring at us?

**Xeidler-A****: **(whispering) Looks like it.

**Phydo-A****: **(whispering) Great now what do we do?

**Xeidler-A****: **(whispering) Just ignore them.

**Phydo-A****: **(whispering) How?

**Xeidler-A****: **(whispering) Just do it, okay.

**Phydo-A****: **(whispering) Alright, calm down, heash.

(Unfortunately, Phydo-A felt a cold chill down his spin by just thinking of why these creatures are looking at them {which, however, if you're Phydo-A is quite annoying}. This made Phydo-A sweat a little and start shaking a bit.)

**Phydo-A****: **(whispering) Come on, lets get Pally-A and get out of here.

**Xeidler-A****: **(whispering) Don't lose your Patience, Were almost there, okay.

**Phydo-A****: **(whispering) Okay, but hurry it up, already.

**Xeidler-A****: **(whispering) Alright, I will if you will stop with all your whining, heash.

(And after Xeidler-A was done talking to Phydo-A and turned his head he accidently bumped and tripped over one of the creatures known as Cheerilee)

**Cheerilee****: **Oh, I'm so sorry, I must have not seen who was in front in me.

**Xeidler-A****: **Oh, no, you don't have to apologize, it was my fault I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. You see I was talking to my friend over there and wasn't seeing where I was walking.

**Cheerilee****: **It's fine, I'm not hurt or anything.

**Xeidler-A****: **Yes, that is true.

**Cheerilee****: **Anyways, I'm Cheerilee, and your name is?

**Xeidler-A****: **Uh, Jefferick Mickblick, and (pointing to Phydo-A) this is my friend Micker Lavich.

**Cheerilee****: **Oh, um, those are some interesting name.

**Xeidler-A****: **Thank you.

**Cheerilee****: **Oh, by the way where are you from exactly.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, we're not from anywhere here in Equestria, we came from a place called, um…

**Phydo-A****: **We're from Asgard.

**Xeidler-A****: **Um, yes we're from a place called Asgard, thank you Micker.

**Phydo-A****: **You're most welcome.

**Cheerilee****: **Well how far is Asgard?

**Xeidler-A****: **Um, quite far, about, um, 150 miles, 15 yards, 20 feet, and 75 inches away from here.

**Cheerilee****: **It's that far?

**Xeidler-A****: **Yes, yes it is.

**Cheerilee****: **How did you get here, anyways?

**Phydo-A****: **Well, first by wagon, then by boat, and finally by foot.

**Cheerilee****: **And why would you want to come here, if you had to travel so far.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, we're a blues band and we came here to play our music here to become well known here.

**Cheerilee****: **Well, what is the name of one of your songs?

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, I could play one of our songs I just need a minute or two to talk to my friend here.

(A few seconds later Phydo-A and Xeidler-A were talking to each other quietly so no one would hear them.)

**Xeidler-A****: **(whispering) Alright here's the plan I go around playing "Minnie The Moocher", while you sneak around and make sure no one sees you and look for where Pally-A might be, okay.

**Phydo-A****: **(whispering) Okay, I got it.

**Xeidler-A****: **(whispering)Alright, just make sure to get him out of there after my song is over and when I get out into one of the nearest bushes and use that bush to easily get back in the Everfree Forest.

**Phydo-A****: **(whispering) Got it.

**Xeidler-A****: **(whispering) Okay, let's do this.

(after getting up Xeidler-A tells Cheerilee that he is going to play one of his songs and Phydo-A sneaks stealthily away to look for Pally-A. Unfortunately, when Xeidler-A said that he was going to play one of his songs, this, however, drew a crowd for some strange reason.)

**Xeidler-A****: **(both confused and amazed) Okay, let me just get my guitar.

(After getting his guitar and pick Xeidler-A was about to play "Minnie The Moocher", while Phydo-A was looking for Pally-A.)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 11 ¾ of part 1**

(Meanwhile, at Twilight Sparkle's place we see the six ponies and Spike looking through all the books there to see what the heck this creature is.)

**Twilight****: **Uuugh, I can't find anything about what this creature is.

**Applejack****: **Now, just you don't worry there, Twilight, I'm sure there has to be somethin' in here that might tell us what this here critter is, if not then why not ask Zecora might know what this thing is.

**Rarity****: **If you ask me, I think he looks kind of freaky.

(Then after a few seconds of searching, Spike somehow got the book in which told them what Pally-A was.)

**Spike****: **Hey, I think I found it.

**Rainbow Dash****: **(grabbing the book)Finally, it's about time.

**Fluttershy****: **So… um, what does it say?

**Rainbow Dash****: **(Throwing the book) How the heck should I know? I can't even understand what these words mean.

**Twilight****: **(picking up the book) Let me see what it says maybe I know what kind of writing it is and maybe find the book that could help us understand it.

(Unfortunately, for twilight and her friends that would have to wait, since out of nowhere they started hearing music.)

**Xeidler-A****: **Hidehidehidehi.

**Crowd****: **Hidehidehidehi.

**Xeidler-A****: **Whoah.

**Crowd****: **Whoah.

**Twilight****:** Now what is going on out there?

**Pinkie Pie****: **I don't know, but it sounds like fun.

**Applejack****: **Well, I don't know 'bout ya'll, but I'm goin' to find out what's going on out there.

**Rainbow Dash****: **Same here.

**Rarity****: **Well, if you're going so am I.

**Fluttershy****: **Well, I guess I could come along to.

**Pinkie Pie****: **Oh, don't forget about me, I'm coming to.

**Twilight****: **Well, I guess we should see what's going on out there then, Spike.

**Spike****: **Yes Twilight.

**Twilight****: **Could you keep an eye on the creature for me and make sure nothing happens to him.

**Spike****: **Sure.

**Twilight****: **Good, I'll be back in a few minutes, just keep watch on the creature 'til I come back, okay?

**Spike****: **Okay.

**Twilight****: **Thanks Spike. (Door slammed)

(Meanwhile, we see Phydo-A looking through windows to see where Pally-A might be.)

**Phydo-A****: **Dang it, still no sign of Pally-A yet. The only place left is that tree that's made into a house. (Sees Twilight and her friends leaving her place) Well, what do you know there's two of those creatures I saw back in that forest, and by my guess Pally-A might be in there, if not then that means Evil Spirit's men got him. (Walking towards Twilight's place) Well, better go check for myself.

(Once Phydo-A got close enough to one of the widows in Twilight's place, he began to look for Pally-A.)

**Phydo-A****:** Well, there he is. Let's see Xeidler-A is almost done with his song and I got a short amount of time before all those creatures go back to what they're doing. So that means I have to knock out that dragon and get Pally-A out of there before those six creatures come back here.

(But, luckily enough Phydo-A had an Easton Adult Omen BNC2 Baseball Bat {again don't ask where he was carrying that I still quite don't know myself} to knock out the dragon. So, Phydo-A stealthily snuck into Twilight's place and crept slowly behind Spike and in one swoop to his head knocked him out cold.)

**Phydo-A****:** Well, that was easy enough and Xeidler-A is about done with his song, (picking up Pally-A) so it's time for you and me Pally-A to get going.

(And so he did. Phydo-A opened one of the windows, climbed out of it, and ran stealthily out of Ponyville towards the Everfree Forest.)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 12 of part 1**

(Meanwhile, west of Everfree Forest at the huge camp we see a giant skyship preparing to dock at a landing pad made huge fort wall logs and steel weld iron and with plenty of soldiers with Lewis Type 92 light machine gun {with a Dirk typed to it} making sure nothing bad happens while General Sawvee watches five feet away from the landing pad.)

**General Sawvee****: **Make sure nothing goes out of the ship with out us checking the whole blasted ship for and stowaways on it or anything else, got that.

**Armored wolf-man soldiers #'s 92, 56, 79, & 85****: **Yes sir.

**General Sawvee****: **Good, then keep it that way.

**Armored wolf-man soldiers #'s 92, 56, 79, & 85****: **Yes sir.

(As the skyship final docks the soldiers lift the guns up ready to shot if anything comes out to attack when the doors open and when it final did a fog of smoke came out of the door and a figure emerged with it.)

**Armored wolf-man soldier #85****: **(moving close to the door) Freeze or I'll shot your bloody head off (holding gun up steady near the door.)

**Armored wolf-man soldier #78****: **Hold your fire, ya stupid excuse for a soldier.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #85****: **Yes sir, (pointing the gun towards the ground) sorry sir.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #78****: **Good, then I would continue the inspection of the ship right away. Right now I must discuss matters with the General, at this moment.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #85****: **(standing up straight and giving a salute) Yes sir.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #78****: **Good, then be off with you.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #85****:** (moving towards one of the guard rails) Right away sir, come on men we have work that needs to be done.

**Armored wolf-man soldiers #'s 92, 56, & 79****: **(marching towards the door to enter the skyship) Yes sir.

(Meanwhile, inside the skyship we see Team Rocket at the shipping hull of the ship where all the huge metal shipping crates that contained the herds of Dodrio's, Bouffalant's, Ninetales's, Rapidash's, Houndoom's, Onix's, and Rhyhorn's.)

**Jessie****: **Well this is most interesting.

**James****:** This whole entire ship with all these metal crates all contain flying, normal, fire, dark, rock, and ground type Pokémon.

**Meowth****: **Yeah, but the only question is what do they want with all of these kinds of Pokémon.

(Unfortunately, for Team Rocket that dissuasion would have to what for after five seconds later they heard foot steps coming towards them, and to make sure they weren't spotted the ran and hide behide one of the metal crates.)

**Armored wolf-man soldier #79****: **I swear to AliCalier, that I heard someone here.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #92****: **Yeah, yeah, I'll believe it when I see it.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #56****: **Yeah, you were the only one closes one towards here.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #79****: **Well, if you don't believe it when you check behide crate 138, cause I heard them run and stop there.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #92****: **(moving a little towards the back of the crate) Alright, I'll check behide the bloomin' crate just to prove to you that there is no one here.

(But, when the soldier was almost close towards to the back of the crate a voice of another soldier came out to talk to them.)

**Armored wolf-man soldier #85****:** Alright men, the inspection of the ship will have to wait. One of are troop came back to camp to tell us that they know were Xeidler-A is at any General Sawvee wants about ten troops to go out and kill him and that would also include you. So, I suggest you three get a move on right know.

**Armored wolf-man soldiers #'s 56, & 79****: **Yes sir.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #85****:** And that includes you as well, soldier.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #92****: **Yes sir. (Walking away from the crate)

(And finally, when the all four of the soldiers were gone, Team Rocket moved away from behind crate 138 to continue looking for Ash, Brock, and Dawn. But, with that since pasted moment of danger it brought up another question to Team Rocket, and that was, "Who is Xeidler-A"?)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 13 of part 1**

(Okay, for some of you who are reading this some of you may be asking what happened before Xeidler-A and Phydo-A when they were spotted by Evil Spirit's men. Well, that will be answered since I'm going to show you {or as you would put, it tell you} what happened.)

**Phydo-A walking with Pally-A over his shoulders****: **Ugh… Man, Pally-A you really need to lay off the birdseeds. Oh, wait you can't hear me because, well… YOU'RE UNCONSCIOUS!

(Rustling in some near by bushes)

**Phydo-A****: **Hey, is that you Xeidler-A.

**Xeidler-A getting out of the bushes****: **Who else would it be, Olavegit?

**Phydo-A****: **Well, no, but who knows who it could be.

**Xeidler-A****: **True, but that doesn't matter. Now how is Pally-A.

**Phydo-A lying Pally-A on the ground****:** Not good, it looks like they knocked him out pretty good.

**Xeidler-A****: **Dang, is he hurt or anything.

**Phydo-A****: **Yeah, his wing is broken, but it seems that they wrapped it in gauze.

**Xeidler-A****: **Man, well at least he's alive an all.

**Phydo-A****: **Yeah, but when will he get up.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, by the looks of it I'd say about a week or two.

**Phydo-A****: **A week or two. You're kidding, right.

**Xeidler-A****: **No I'm not.

**Phydo-A pulling a pen out of his pants pocket****: **Well, guess I'll have to take the time to draw stuff on his face until then.

**Xeidler-A putting a hand out****: **Don't.

**Phydo-A****: **Oh, come on. Why not, man?

**Xeidler-A****: **I'll give three reasons why.

**Phydo-A****: **Fine.

**Xeidler-A****: **One; we need to get a faster way to get him up. Two; we need him so we can find out more about this place and how to get out.

**Phydo-A****: **And the third reason.

**Xeidler-A****: **That pen's out of ink.

**Phydo-A****: **Wait really.

**Xeidler-A****: **Yeah really.

**Phydo-A****: **Huh, didn't notice. Well, anyways how are we going to get him up?

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, the only thing I can think of is a shocking loud noise is what can wake him up.

**Phydo-A****: **In other words?

**Xeidler-A****: **One of us has to sing a song from a play loud enough to wake him up.

**Phydo-A****: **Well, good luck.

**Xeidler-A****: **Oh, for the love… Come back here.

**Phydo-A****: **Oh come on. I am not singin'.

**Xeidler-A****: **You aren't. I just need you to check on Pally-A to make sure it works okay.

**Phydo-A****: ***sigh*, Fine I'll do it. Okay.

**Xeidler-A****: **Good. Now lets see, our national anthem in the country we live in the Freak World is the song "Do you hear the people sing", from "Les Miserables". **Phydo-A rubbing his eyes****: **Well, how 'bout you sing that one.

**Xeidler-A****: **Yeah, that's a problem.

**Phydo-A with his hand over his head****: **And why that?

**Xeidler-A****: **Cause, I don't know the lyrics.

**Phydo-A****: **Well, could you think of something else.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, I know the lyrics to a song from "Fiddler on the roof".

**Phydo-A****: **Then use that.

**Xeidler-A****: **Alright I will. Now lets *coughing* "If I were a rich man,…"

**Phydo-A interrupting****: **Wait, wait, wait, that's the first part of the song.

**Xeidler-A****: **Yes, now would you shut up. Thank you. "Yubby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dum. (Now dancing to the song) All day long I'd biddy, biddy, bum. If I were a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. If I were a biddy biddy rich, Idle-diddle-daidle-daidle man…."

**Phydo-A interrupting****: **Whoa, wait a minute.

**Xeidler-A****: **What?

**Phydo-A****: **I'm sorry, but those are some strange lyrics.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, their part of the song, so please shut up. (start dancing to the song again) "I'd build a big tall house with rooms by the dozen, Right in the middle of the town. A fine tin roof with real wooden floors below. There would be one long staircase just going up, and one even longer coming down, and one more leading nowhere, just for show. I'd fill my yard with chicks and turkeys and geese and ducks for the town to see and hear. Squawking just as noisily as they can. With each loud "cheep" "swaqwk" "honk" "quack" Would land like a trumpet on the ear, As if to say "Here lives a wealthy man."If I were a rich man, Yubby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dum. All day long I'd biddy, biddy, bum. If I were a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work hard."

**Phydo-A****: **But, you would still need to work for money.

**Xeidler-A****: **SHUT UP! "Yubby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dum. If I were a biddy biddy rich, Idle-diddle-daidle-daidle man. I'd see my wife, my Golde, looking like a rich man's wife with a proper double-chin. Supervising meals to her heart's delight. I see her putting on airs and strutting like a peacock. Oy, what a happy mood she's in. Screaming at the servants, day and night. The most important men in town would come to fawn on me! They would ask me to advise them, Like a Solomon the Wise. "If you please, Reb Tevye..." "Pardon me, Reb Tevye..." Posing problems that would cross a rabbi's eyes! And it won't make one bit of difference if I answer right or wrong. When you're rich, they think you really know! "

**Phydo-A****: **Ain't that the truth.

**Xeidler-A****: **Again, Shut up. "If I were rich, I'd have the time that I lack to sit in the synagogue and pray. And maybe have a seat by the Eastern wall. And I'd discuss the holy books with the learned men, several hours every day. That would be the sweetest thing of all. (A small pause) If I were a rich man, Yubby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dibby, dum. All day long I'd biddy, biddy, bum. If I were a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work hard. Idle-diddle-daidle-daidle man. (Pointing in a pose) Lord who mad the lion and the lamb, you decreed I should be what I am. Would it spoil some vast eternal plan? (Short pause) If I were a wealthy man."

**Phydo-A clapping his hands****: **Bravo, That was really entertaining, but… (Looks at Pally-A) It looks like it didn't work.

**Xeidler-A****: **What, it should have worked.

**Phydo-A****: **Well, it didn't. So, I guess you aren't always right.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, trust me it does.

**Phydo-A****: **Well I'll believe it when Pally-A head butts me.

(Then all of a sudden Pally-A's head lifted up in the air and head butted Phydo-A.)

**Pally-A****: **Well, you better believe it now.

**Xeidler-A laughing like crazy****: **HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Oh, dear lord that was hilarious.

**Phydo-A groaning in pain****: **Well, it's not for me.

**Xeidler-A****: **Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I'm guessing that that song woke you up, Huh Pally-A?

**Pally-A****: **Well, actually, no it didn't, I was up about two minutes before Phydo-A found me.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, that's great to know.

**Phydo-A****: **Wait, you mean to tell me that you were portending to be unconscious.

**Pally-A****: **Well, as a matter of fact in some ways yes, but I only did it to figure out some information without asking, and I did, however, found out some interesting things.

**Xeidler-A****: **Such as?

**Pally-A****: **Well, they have a book about all of our species in the Freak World, such as mine, but they can't read it or understand it. So it must be written in one of our languages and it looks about two hundred years younger then the map we have.

**Phydo-A****: **Well, that's interesting and all, but could you please tell me why you didn't tell me you were still a wake earlier?

**Pally-A****: **Well, I just wanted to find out what you two would do if I was unconscious.

**Xeidler-A****: **Well, that would explain a lot, but we have to figure out a few things that draw the question about this place.

(Well, as the A's were thinking it so happens that they didn't know that a troop of armored wolf-man soldiers carrying a mix between a Greener police gun Mark III, a _Hawk Type97-1, and a Jackhammer Mk3A1 shotgun and with _Famed Cutlasses tied to their belts marching back to camp to tell General Sawvee were the A's are at.)

**The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon  
Part 14 of part 1**

(Meanwhile, at Twilight Sparkles place we see all six ponies re-entering the place and find Spike knocked out and the strange creature missing.)

**Applejack****: **Now what in tarnations happened here?

**Twilight****: **(turns her head to face Applejack) I don't know, but who or what ever did this did leave this behide (lifting up a strange object up in the air with her hoof) this.

**Rarity****: **Well at least we have something that might help us find who did this to poor Spiky-Wiky.

**Rainbow Dash****: **Yeah. And when we do find them I'm going to make sure they don't do this ever again.

(And before Fluttershy could say something Pinkie Pie comes up out of nowhere and interrupts.)

**Pinkie Pie****: **Oh, hey guys look what I found.

**Rarity****: **Yes what is it Pinky.

**Pinkie Pie****: **Look (holding out the book with the strange writing and pointing at a name on pastedown part of the book).

**Twilight****: ***gasp*, It... it's got Star Swirl the Bearded's hand signicher on it, that and many others I haven't heard of. Like this one, "Vikmorous".

**Rarity****: **Now who would have such a strange name as "Vikmorous"?

**?****: **Who calls my name.

**All six ponies****: ***screaming*. (Or if you like) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

(Meanwhile, back in the Everfree Forest we see Xeidler-A, Pally-A, and Phydo-A hiding inside the very top of the highest tree.)

**Pally-A whispering****: **How long are we going to be up here?

**Xeidler-A whispering****: **Until General Sawvee and his men are gone.

**Phydo-A whispering****: **Okay, question, how in the heck did you know they were coming in and going to surround us.

**Xeidler-A whispering****: **Call it instinct.

**Pally-A whispering****: **Well, Gea, that sure explains a lot.

**Xeidler-A whispering****: **Sssssh, they are about to say something.

(Down below where the A's are at we see General Sawvee talking to one of his men.)

**General Sawvee****: **I was told by you, and you alone that Xeidler-A and the rest of the A's were here am I correct.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #942****: **Yes sir.

**General Sawvee****: **Well (turning his head left to right) where are they?

**Armored wolf-man soldier #942****:** I… I, d…don't know sir.

**General Sawvee****: **Huh, you don't know.

**Armored wolf-man soldier #942****: **Y…yes sir.

**General Sawvee****: **Very well then. (Pulls out a handgun that looks like a mix between a _Colt 1873 and a_ _flintlock pistol and shoots the guy) Now, is there anyone else who wants to make any mistakes, or do you all want to join your dead friend here?_

**All the armored wolf-man soldier's****: **No sir.

**General Sawvee****: **Very well then, let's head back to camp. Oh, and don't forget to take him with us, we don't want anyone to find him, right?

**All the armored wolf-man soldier's****: **Yes sir.

**General Sawvee****: **Good, now let's go.

(And as General Sawvee and his men left, Xeidler-A, Pally-A, and Phydo-A had a decision that they should somehow find the rule {or leader, which ever you prefer} of this place.)

(Meanwhile, west of Everfree Forest inside the skyship at the shipping hull we see Team Rocket trying to open the huge metal shipping crate that Ash, Brock, and Dawn are in {which is crate #357}.)

**James****: **Well, one thing's for sure there is no way that we can open this crate with out a key.

**Jessie****: **Well then I guess we will have to do this the hard way. Yanmega I choose you. (Now we see Yanmega in the air) Yanmega use Hyper Beam.

(And in that instant, after Yanmega used Hyper Beam the lock on the crate was cut in two and allowing Team Rocket to open it.)

**Meowth after a sigh of relief****: **Well, it's about time now let's get the twerps out of there and get out.

(And when Team Rocket did so they and our hero's now know that they are now in a whole new line of adventure for them. And that includes part one of "The A's adventures of Two Worlds/one heck of a mess of my little pony and Pokémon", see you next time on part 2, were some of the unknown question to this story may, or may not be answered. So, until then see ya.)


End file.
